


Welcome to the Madness

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a random collection of drabbles that I write either on Twitter to torment tlist or what I've wrote on Askfm, as well as any that I can't make into full one-shots, but like the idea too much to not do anything with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on [ askfm](http://ask.fm/kyutieful_/answer/128789401795): imagine donghae gently gropes kyus ass and when kyu looks at him like "wtf hyung" donaghe just quietly whispers "i touched the butt"

 

 

 

 

Donghae may have a slight fixation.

 

It's not his mouth, he's outgrown his oral fixation he likes to think.

 

No, this one is even better.

 

Watching his fixation, Donghae moves stealthily off the sofa, ignoring Hyukjae's demand for Donghae to get him a drink since he's on his feet, and follows after it.

 

Watching it move so cutely, yet so tempting, Donghae can't resist as he follows it into the other room.

 

Before its owner can realize he's there, Donghae hugs the male, causing him to jolt in surprise.

 

"H-hyung?" Kyuhyun questions, only a little confused as Donghae snuggles closer, nose buried in the male's nape as his hands move from embracing the front of Kyuhyun's waist, to over his hips.

 

Hearing Kyuhyun let out a small rush of air, Donghae's hands tenderly press against the softness of his fixation of Kyuhyun's rear.

 

"Hae?" Kyuhyun's voice drops to a whisper, and Donghae nuzzles the male's nape some more as he inhales deeply, his hands slowly starting to squeeze the two cheeks.

 

Kyuhyun's hand grabs his wrist, a choked sound locked in his throat as Donghae smirks against his skin.

 

"Welcome home, Hyun."

 

 

 


	2. Annual Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on [askfm:](http://ask.fm/kyutieful_/answer/128888213187) junior high au: where few know how (het) sex works and even then some of their knowledge is wrong (even fewer know how gay sex works. sorry for poor wording there) weird obsessions that will make them cringe at themselves in 5 years, awkward first crushes that turn into awkward school dance(s) dates

 

 

 

 

All Kyuhyun wants is to be able to join in with the other boys as they snigger and giggle in groups. So he does some researching in the school's library in the science section to see how this 'sex' thing works.

 

After traumatizing himself from the scientific pictures, he goes to the next best thing, the school computers.

 

In which he finds that the word 'sex' is blocked.

 

He quickly runs away when the teacher on duty comes over.

 

At home, Kyuhyun waits till his sister leaves the computer so he can do a quick naver search.

 

He only has five minutes to frantically look before his sister can catch him, but he feels confident he knows enough for tomorrow.

 

Approaching his favorite hyung in the entire world, Kyuhyun braces himself as he tugs on the male's elbow.

 

Donghae grins and throws an arm around him in a hug. "Hey Kyuhyunnie, whats up?"

 

"Hyung, do you know what annual sex is?" Kyuhyun bravely whispers.

 

He can feel Donghae tense, and when he looks, he sees the male staring at him in confusion. "Whats that?"

 

Kyuhyun feels almost victorious that he knows something about sex that the other doesn't. "It's butt sex."

 

Donghae stares at him. "What did you call it?"

 

"Annual sex," Kyuhyun grins.

 

Donghae's face changes, and Kyuhyun frowns as the older male starts to fight off laughter.

 

"What's funny???" Kyuhyun demands, lost.

 

"Kyuhyun, it's called anal sex. Not annual."

 

Kyuhyun has never wanted the ground to swallow him whole as much as he wants it to right now.

 

 

 


	3. Just Another Kink of His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on [askfm](http://ask.fm/kyutieful_/answer/128891280323): donghae with an ear kink/fetish; donghae with an armpit kink/fetish; donghae with naval kink/fetish ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

 

 

His neck is his weakness.

 

His number one kill spot. Attack the sensitive sides of his neck, and Kyuhyun will either 1) shed his skin to get the hell away from you 2) claw at you whilst imitating an outraged cat or 3) melt on the spot with the odd shudder running through his body at the erotic sensation.

 

Kyuhyun has learnt over the years to protect his neck, to know when its about to be targeted. However, a certain someone always manages to break through his defenses.

 

Tensing slightly as Donghae hugs him from behind, his head perched on his shoulder, Kyuhyun demands himself to focus on his task and not the handsome man cuddling him. When Donghae presses a kiss to his shoulder, Kyuhyun relaxes.

 

Which was a mistake.

 

Almost burning his hand as he pours the hot water into his cup for his lemon tea, Kyuhyun shoves the kettle aside and breathes through the tickle that shoots straight to his gut as Donghae lightly runs his noses up and down the side of his neck, breathing in slowly and deeply.

 

The higher he gets, the more Kyuhyun tenses, barely breathing since he knows where the male is heading.

 

Hot breath surrounds the tender skin of his ear lobe, and Kyuhyun's eyes shut as Donghae nuzzles slightly, a kiss pressed to the side near his ear, before those lips trail sideways, heading for his now burning ear.

 

As soft warm lips gently trail from the soft lobe to cartilage, Kyuhyun swallows as the male presses soft barely there butterfly kisses over his ear.

 

A content hum leaves the older male, and Kyuhyun sucks in a sharp breath as teeth lightly press into the soft skin of his ear lobe.

 

"Missed me?" Donghae whispers against his ear.

 

Kyuhyun answers in the form of forgetting his tea and turns to give the male a tender hello kiss.

 

 


	4. Marco Polo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It only works when the other remembers how the game is played. Cue the ten embarrassing minutes of Cho Kyuhyun’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [ prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122593015858/person-a-and-b-and-c-get-separated-from-each). Marco Polo is a location-based game because players are confined to a set space and because players must locate each other using auditory clues, aka shouting 'marco, polo' at each other.

****  
  
  
  


 

 

“Marco!”

Hearing nothing shout back at him, Kyuhyun ignores the startled stares, and does another lap of the store.

It’s not like it’s huge, it’s a cosmetic store in the airport.

Using his blessed height to his advantage, Kyuhyun slowly stalks the aisles, looking for a certain short-ass hyung that had dragged him into this store in the first place.

When he fails to see the male, Kyuhyun gets his phone out, making sure he’s drawing less attention to himself as he scrolls through his contacts list.

As he hits ‘call’, a polite shop assistant approaches him, face concerned.

“Can I help?” she asks, and Kyuhyun bows his head, saying he’s fine.

She doesn’t look convinced. “You look a little uncertain.”

The phone line continues to ring, and Kyuhyun tries not to let his frustration seep through into his face.

“Just browsing,” he tells her, and it’s then he realises what aisle he’s in.

Seeing the words ‘Always’ and ‘Tampons’, Kyuhyun understands the woman’s concern.

The woman smiles, but steps closer, and Kyuhyun stares at her, phone still pressed to his ear.

“I advise this one,” she says with a smile, indicating to a box. “It’s currently on offer, so she can get more for her money.”

“Oh,” Kyuhyun says stupidly, and the automated voice on the other end tells him his stupid hyung isn’t answering his phone.

As he cancels the call, she beams at him. “Is that a yes?”

Kyuhyun ends up buying two boxes of tampons, but at least the shop assistant looks pleased with her helping him as he leaves the store.

Making sure his mouth mask is still fixed perfectly, Kyuhyun looks around the area of stores, searching for any of his members.

They had time to waste since their flight was late in arriving, so most had gone to stuff their faces, whilst him and a few others went to browse the shops.

Seeing none of his group, plus his vanishing hyung, Kyuhyun tries to call him again as he retraces his steps to the previous stores they had been in.

And shouts ‘Marco!’ in every store, and with every shout, the more his face burns from beneath his mask.

By the tenth call, Kyuhyun is borderline concerned, his previous pissiness of being abandoned vanishing the longer his hyung continues to not pick up his calls.

He calls Hyukjae, to make sure he hasn’t missed a calling for their flight, and the older male tells him he still has time, but to hurry it up.

When he subtly asks who is at the food court, and hears everyone, but the pain in Kyuhyun’s ass, he promises to hurry up and hangs up.

Spinning around, ignoring those who are edging closer with looks of slight recognition, Kyuhyun does a lap of all the stores to see if he can find the male.

He doesn’t find the missing male, but he does bump into a few fans, and that sends him even more in a hurry to find the stupid man before they can get swarmed and cause a disruption for others.

Trying his phone again, Kyuhyun chews on his lip, pacing outside of the cosmetic store, as he mentally prays for the older male to answer.

When the automated voice kicks in again, Kyuhyun almost screams with frustration.

Seeing the information counter just outside the shopping area, Kyuhyun knows it’s his last option.

But first, he needs to break the news to the group that, Lee fucking Donghae is missing.

Bracing himself for the screaming that will happen, Kyuhyun moves out of the way and heads towards the counter with slow dreaded footsteps.

On the one hand, it will get him found and it will be hilarious later, but it will alert every fan lingering in the airport that Donghae is alone, potentially lost.

Which is ridiculous since they practically live at the airport lately due to the amount of traveling they’re having to do.

_“I dunno whether to worried or honored that I’m popular with you today,”_ Hyukjae greets over the phone.

Kyuhyun gathers his guts. “Well, you should-”

Kyuhyun freezes. And then squints his eyes to make sure he’s seeing correctly.

_“Kyuhyun?”_

Kyuhyun’s moving before he even knows it.

“Yah!” He bellows, phone still pressed to him, as he startles everyone around him, including the crouching male leaning against the windows.

Donghae smacks his head off the window due to jerking to look up so quickly, and Hyukjae is screaming at him through the phone for the outburst.

Kyuhyun hangs up on the male’s ranting. “Do you know how many times I’ve called you?!” he snaps at the older male, a mix of relief and fury rushing through him.

Donghae winces as he rubs his head. “I just got all your notifications,” he defends. “I had no reception!”

Kyuhyun stares as the male stands up, his eye twitching. “Hyung….”

Donghae gives him a sheepish grin. “I tried to find you?”

Kyuhyun grabs the male’s scarf and yanks him to follow him, heading back to the others.

“One, you shouldn’t have just left me like that,” Kyuhyun hisses as Donghae clings to him to lessen how aggressive Kyuhyun currently looks right now, “two, you shouldn’t have even left, and three, the ‘Marco Polo’ location game only works if the other remembers!”

“But I have a good reason!”

Kyuhyun stops, waiting.

Donghae directs his attention to the bag he is holding, one that Kyuhyun had failed to see.

“I saw you eyeing it up.” Donghae says as he pulls out what is inside. “I know you like to buy it when we come back, but I wanted to buy it for you now because I would only forget later.”

Kyuhyun’s face dramatically changes behind his mask, but the way his eyes look at Donghae shows that all is forgiven.

Taking the wine bag from the male with tender care, Kyuhyun bows his head, his cheeks burning at the pleased smug grin on the other’s face.

As they start walking again, Kyuhyun bumps his shoulder against the male’s.

“Marco,” he murmurs, hands clutching both of his bags.

Donghae nudges him back. “Polo.”

Kyuhyun’s mask hides his stupid silly smile caused by the most stupid and lovable hyung he has.

It’s only when they’re back with the others does Kyuhyun recall his….purchase.

Hyukjae finds it hilarious as Kyuhyun gives it to their female staff members, stuttering only once that they please take it and not to ask why he has them.

The others are like sniggering hyenas, demanding to know the reason behind such random purchase.

“He lost a bet,” Donghae smoothly saves, nicking some of Kyuhyun’s food. “It was the closest thing I spied that I could get him to buy.”

Hyukjae scoffs. “Wow, anticlimactic. What was the bet?”

Kyuhyun stuffs his mouth with food, leaving Donghae to finish his lie.

“To find me.”

Kyuhyun chokes on his food, and Hyukjae slides a suspicious stare at him.

“Find him?” the male repeats slowly.

Donghae hums, stealing more of Kyuhyun’s food whilst his other hand rubs his back. “We hid in the store, playing ‘Marco Polo’. Kyuhyun got embarrassed, so he lost.”

Kyuhyun gives the male a look of revenge, and Donghae cheerfully stuffs his face with Kyuhyun’s food.

Hyukjae snorts at that. “Typical. Anyway, hurry up. We need to get going.”

The second Hyukjae and the others are out of earshot, Kyuhyun repeatedly hits Donghae, hissing at him for playing with fire.

Donghae briefly kisses his cheek, using their fighting as a disguise so you can’t tell.

Kyuhyun’s face turns red, the back of his neck burning to as me makes a strangled whining sound, hitting the male one last time.

As Donghae bounces off to harass Siwon, Kyuhyun clutches his present to him, a smile hiding on his face before he hides it with his mask.

“Stupid hyung,” Kyuhyun mutters fondly under his breath.

 ****  
  
  
  


He stills buy another bottle when they come back.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone played this game? 
> 
> No?......just me.....and my friends.....who always seem to lose each other whenever we go places......like a bookstore....shopping for food.....and having adult beverages. I highly recommended the game ;p


	5. A Million Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today isn’t about saying goodbye, it’s a day to celebrate the start of another journey of growth.

 

 

 

_You were meant to answer._

 

_Out of all the others, it was you who I chose to reach out to first._

 

_But, you didn’t answer me._

 

_You said that you would, that if I got too nervous about it being live that I could call you so you can take some of the burden. Even if it resulted in both of us being awkward since you can never speak coherently professionally, it wouldn’t have mattered because it is you._

 

_However, you almost allowed my nerves to win when you didn’t answer. I had to seek out someone else._

 

_I know you are scared. I’m scared too._

 

_You should’ve answered, hyung. All I wanted to do was wish you a happy birthday, let everyone know that even though today is a day that attracts sadness, it is also the day that you were born and affected so many lives. Mine included._

 

_For a minute or five, I wanted for those who were watching and listening to know once and for all how precious you truly are, Donghae._

 

_Hyukjae adapts well, we know he does, he led us for two years and kept the group strong when it could’ve easily fell. You, hyung, you take longer to adapt. You welcome change, you always have because you like to grow, but you find it hard to actually live that change straightaway._

 

_I know you will grow into the life you will have to live for the next two years._

 

_I know why you didn’t answer, Donghae. I’m not mad or upset. I’m just worried._

 

_This wasn’t meant to be your goodbye._

 

_We both swore to never say it._

 

_Today isn’t a goodbye, hyung. It’s just a change. You’re gonna be okay, so don’t say goodbye._

 

_I hope you listened to the album._

 

_Of course you have. Maybe that’s why you didn’t answer my call too._

 

_I hope you like the song I made. After all, the late nights you helped guide me through it, you should take some pride in the fact you helped me compose my own song for my own album._

 

_This message wasn’t meant to be so long, I know you’re reading it, I can see that you’re opening the messages._

 

_It’s okay, hyung._

 

_You’re gonna be just fine._

 

_We’re fine._

 

_I’ll call you again, not live, just us two, if you want me to._

 

_If not, then try to get some sleep at least. I highly recommend both of my albums to help you._

 

 

Kyuhyun’s phone suddenly lights up with a caller ID, hiding the message he had just started.

 

 _“Do you honestly expect me to sleep with your voice in my ears?”_ Donghae greets, and Kyuhyun’s throat tightens at the roughness to the male’s voice, the type of roughness that only lingers after a good old cry.

 

“Once upon a time, at a not so long ago Japan tour, you did mention my ballads put you to sleep,” Kyuhyun reminds him.

 

_“We both know I didn’t mean it in the way you’re insinuating.”_

 

“You’re the one that has called me to just inform me he couldn’t sleep with my voice in his ears.”

 

 _“Because it’ll make me cry again, idiot,”_ Donghae groans out, the sound of shuffling on his end as he moves. _“Why do you think I avoid your songs so much. I’m too sensitive.”_

 

Kyuhyun smiles to himself. “I have an idea.”

 

 _“What?”_ Donghae asks, hesitantly.

 

“Are you comfy?”

 

_“Hyun, no offense, I’m not in the mood for-”_

 

“I will talk your ear off to put you to sleep,”Kyuhyun cuts him off, stressing his intention _._ “Oh my god.”

 

_“Oh.”_

 

“Now who is the idiot?”

 

_“Are you gonna put me to sleep through sheer brattiness or am I going to have a pleasant experience? Because if it’s brattiness, I’m hanging up.”_

 

Kyuhyun glances at the time on his bedside table, and even though he has only a few hours to get some rest himself, he drags his bed’s duvet to cover his legs to keep the room’s chill off him, and settles against his pillows properly as he begins to talk Donghae’s ear off about anything but him leaving.

 

Donghae does respond, even though it’s defeating the purpose of Kyuhyun’s idea to put him to sleep, Kyuhyun soon gives up telling him to shut up.

 

He doesn’t know when, but when his phone suddenly shrieks with an incoming phone call, deafening him since it was perched between his shoulder and pillow, he realises that he himself managed to put himself to sleep too.

 

Once his call is done and his manager is happy to have woken him up through the means of heart failure, Kyuhyun notices that he has one notification that demand his urgent attention.

 

Opening the tweet, Kyuhyun’s heart hammers in his chest as he reads the text.

 

 

SuperJunior이동해 @donghae861015  4h

_Everyone, support our Kyuhyunnie~ and I’ll see you all soon! Kyuhyun-ah, fighting!_

 

 

With hesitant fingers, Kyuhyun tries to reply back.

 

In the end, he settles for something simple and to the point.

 

 

ChoKyuHyun @GaemGyu2m

@donghae861015  ♥♥

 

 

He was tempted to wish the male a public happy birthday, do what he had planned to do during the V App broadcast during the male’s phone call, but decided that when he meets up with him just before he leaves for the training centre, he will do it then.

 

And that is all he will be doing.

 

Today isn’t about saying goodbye, it’s a day to celebrate the start of another journey of growth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I promised no more enlistment fics and I lied. This was wrote like five mins ago and roughly edited, but I needed to get the feels out without launching into a 1k fic)


End file.
